


Comment s’entendre avec votre patron (et le séduire par accident dans le processus)

by FanaticCarpenter35



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And every single one of the aurors is shocked, M/M, Newt thinks he's being just friendly but he's flirting, Oblivious Newt, Percy flirts back because he's a besotted dork, Smitten percival
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticCarpenter35/pseuds/FanaticCarpenter35
Summary: Après tout que les aurors de MACUSA lui ont dit à propos du Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, son nouveau patron grincheux et de mauvais humeur, Newt décide de faire de son mieux de lui s’entendre.Mais il ne sait pas comment faire cela, alors il commence à mettre en pratique les conseils de sa famille.Le problème est qu’il ne réalise pas qu’il flirte avec Percival Graves par accident et que le sorcier flirte de retour.---Cette fic est une traduction directe de l’histoire « How to get along with your boss (and accidentally seduce him in the process) » écrit par silverynight. Tout le crédit créatif leur revient pour l’intrigue et la caractérisation.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Comment s’entendre avec votre patron (et le séduire par accident dans le processus)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to get along with your boss (and accidentally seduce him in the process)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423601) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



Avant d’accepter le poste que Picquery lui a offert, Newt a entendu tellement de choses à propos de Percival Graves (le vrai). Abernathy lui a dit qu’il est un sorcier de mauvaise humeur qui, pour la plupart, communique seulement avec les autres qu’en grognant et grondant. Weiss a dit de ne pas se sentir offensé si l’homme se comportait comme s’il ne se soucie pas de ce que Newt disait; « il est généralement très occupé, mieux vaut de ne pas le déranger ». Fontaine lui a donné sa bénédiction, car « il devient très irrité avec les nouveaux, ne lui posez pas de question, allez chez moi ou Goldstein pour obtenir des conseils ».

Alors, quand son premier jour comme consultant officiel arrive, Newt est déjà à bout de nerfs. La seule bonne chose est que son bureau sera à côté de Tina et entouré de tous les autres aurors qui l’ont encouragé ces derniers jours.

« Tu feras bien, Scamander, » assure Roberts, tapotant son épaule doucement. Elle commence à expliquer les nombreuses choses qu’une rapporte devrait avoir pour ne pas être rejeté par le patron. « Il te dira de le réécrire si tu fais une faute. De plus, tu dois être précis avec les dates et les types de sortilèges utilisés dans la mission dont tu es assigné. Quoique, dans ton cas je pense que tu devrais être précis avec le type de créature que tu voies. Mais ça serait facile pour toi, non? »

« Plus que facile, je dirais, » lui répond Tina, en souriant. « Il est un expert. »

Newt se sent plus détendue quand il jette un regard à son amie, malheureusement, l’expression joyeuse de Tina ne reste pas trop long, car elle fronce les sourcils de nouveau avant d’ajouter : « Mais essaye pas d’élaborer sur les petits détails de tes créatures dans tes rapports, Newt. Je ne pense pas que M. Graves appréciera cela.

\- Vous effrayiez le pauvre garçon! » Kenneth entre avec un tas de documents flottant autour de lui. Il se penche à côté de Newt et met un bras autour de ses épaules. « Écouter, le patron n’est pas SI mauvais que ça, d’accord? Il a ses moments. Il suffit de ne pas le provoqué… d’ailleurs, ce n’est pas comme s’il a du temps pour nous simples mortels, il est toujours occupé, tu ne le verras jamais ici. Ainsi, tout ira bien. »

Newt ne répond pas, il hoche la tête simplement et souhaite de tout son cœur que le sorcier a raison. Puisque… sur la base de ses expériences passées, eh bien… Newt a toujours tendance à compliquer les choses un peu. Et parfois, c’est à cause de son incapacité de se connecter avec les gens; sa mère avait l’habitude de dire que c’était simplement ce qui il était, que ce n’était pas sa faute, mais les gens qu’il a rencontrés durant ses plusieurs années de voyages autour du monde lui ont dit autrement. Il sait qu’il n’est pas bon avec les gens, mais il s’en fiche aussi, il ne fait pas d’effort (sauf avec Tina, Queenie et Jacob) parce qu’il est généralement concentré sur ses créatures.

Il se souvient de toutes les fois que Theseus a essayé de lui introduire à ses amis au Ministère, seulement pour découvrir plus tard qu’ils préféraient l’éviter, car ils le considéraient bizarre. Theseus dit qu’il s’en fiche, que s’ils n’acceptent pas son petit frère qu’ils ne sont pas de bons amis, mais Newt se sent coupable.

Mais cette fois, il va faire l’effort. Il va essayer de son mieux de s’entendre avec le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, malgré combien il l’intimide. Après tout, il est l’ami de Tina et il ne la fera pas mal paraître pour avoir suggéré à M. Graves et Madame la Présidente, que Newt serait une excellente addition à leur équipe.

Il se sent déterminé, mais cette détermination s’effrite dès que Roberts revient du bureau de M. Graves et informe Tina et Newt que le Directeur veut les voir.

« On doit vraiment y aller? » Tina roule ses yeux à la question de Newt et le tire brusquement de la chaise par le bras.

« Il veut seulement te rencontrer, je promets que ce sera vite, ce n’est pas comme s’il a beaucoup de temps, » assure-t-elle. Newt soupire et se rappelle que c’est sa chance de mettre en pratique toutes les choses ses parents et son frère lui ont dit à propos de comment être gentil avec des gens.

Il peut le faire, se dit-il, mais au moment où ils entendent la voix grave les invitant à entrer Newt regrette sa décision de faire rester Pickett sur son arbre cette jour-là. Il se serait senti mieux avec le bowtruckle près de lui.

M. Graves les salue, mais ne lève pas ses yeux des documents dans ses mains. Tina doit être habituée à ce genre de comportement parce qu’elle introduit Newt simplement et informe le Directeur qu’il commencera son emploi cette journée. Avec ses yeux encore rivés sur le papier, Graves hoche la tête et dit à Tina qu’elle sera responsable d’expliquer à Newt les règles et exigences pour travailler à MACUSA.

« Çe sera tout. Vous deux, vous êtes libres. » Newt n’arrive pas à croire à sa chance, c’était beaucoup plus facile qu’il pensait. Tina soupire, soulagée, remercie le Directeur et fait un demi-tour, mais juste avant que Newt la suive, il retourne vers Graves et se souvient qu’il s'est promis d’en faire un effort cette fois.

« Les premières impressions sont importantes, petit frère, » il se rappelle Theseus lui disant une fois.

Mais comment fait-il ça? Qu’est-ce qu’il devrait dire?

Compliments! Les compliments marchent toujours, non? Mais, quel genre de compliment? Newt jette un coup d’œil autour de la chambre et trouve rien qui puisse aider. Peut-être qu’il devrait dire qu’il aime son bureau? Mais ça n’était pas tout à fait vrai, parce que le bureau de Graves à l’air un peu… froid, vide… et Newt n’excelle pas à mentir alors il doit penser à autre chose. Qu’en est-il son apparence? Oui! Ça fera l’affaire! Il vient d’entendre, il y a quelques secondes, Kenneth disant à Richards qu’elle était jolie et elle a pouffer de rires… alors ça fonctionnerait définitivement.

Newt fixe ses yeux sur le Directeur; il a l’impression qu’il devrait prendre une approche différente quand même, peut-être commenter sur ses vêtements. En ce moment, Graves ne porte pas son manteau sombre parce qu’il est dans son bureau, ni sa veste, il porte seulement un gilet, mais ça lui va bien… Il semble être un homme qui prend le temps pour choisir les vêtements parfaits, il est élégant et-

« Newt, qu’est-ce que tu fais? Allons-y! » Le magizoologue cligne ses yeux et sent les doigts de Tina autour de son bras, le tirant.

La panique est ce qu’il ressent lorsque les yeux foncés de Graves se lèvent enfin de son travail pour rencontrer les siens. Newt ne peut pas garder le contact visuel avec les autres, surtout s’il vient de les rencontrer, mais cette fois il le fait, parce qu’il s’est promis qu’il essaierait. Mais, parce qu’il se trouve pris au milieu d'une crise de panique il ne peut pas s’arrêter de laisser échapper : « J’aime votre gilet! Je-je veux dire qu’il vous va bien! »

Son visage brûle; les sourcils de Graves se lèvent en curiosité et de la joie, ses yeux pétillants. « Vous avez dit que vous aimez mon… gilet? »

Newt se morde la lèvre, sachant qu’il a fait une erreur, mais n’ayant aucune idée de comment la réparer.

« S-si! Mais je… je pense aussi que vous êtes très jolie comme ça… aujourd’hui, » peut-être qu’un autre compliment sera la solution. Où, peut-être que non, jugeant de la façon dont Tina le regarde, pâle et choquée.

« Monsieur, vous voyez… Newt est- »

Cependant, elle n’a pas la chance de dire ce qu’elle veut dire, car son patron (leur patron maintenant en fait) se lève de sa chaise et marche envers Newt.

Maintenant que Graves est proche Newt se rend compte qu’il a détourné son regard, ses yeux sont fixés sur l’épaule de l’autre homme. Mais Graves racle sa gorge et Newt doit le regarder encore. Il y a deux tâches rouges sur les joues de l’autre sorcier et il est sûr que M. Graves est furieux avec lui.

Quelle bonne première impression.

Ses lèvres ouvrent, prêtes à s’excuser pendant que ses jambes se préparant de lui s’échapper aussi vite qu’ils pourraient. « Je suis- »

Mais un sourire narquois forme sur le visage de l’autre homme lorsque le Directeur lui retire la parole : « Merci. Je pense que vous êtes magnifique. Le bleu est votre couleur; il complète vos yeux. »

Newt cligne ses yeux, surpris, le rougissement qui pâlissait retourne à son visage et s’étend sur son cou.

« J’étais impoli avant, je suis désolé, » il prend un pas en avant. « Je devrais me présenter correctement cette fois-ci… Je m’appelle Percival Graves. Mais vous pouvez m’appeler Percival. »

\- Newt Scamander, » répond-il sans réfléchir et prend la main que Grave offre. Il pense qu’il peut entendre Tina haletant derrière eux. « Mais Newt va bien. Tout le monde m’appelle Newt. 

\- On devrait y aller maintenant, » insiste Tina. « Nous ne vous dérangeons plus, Monsieur. Je sais à quel point vous êtes occupé. 

\- En fait, je pense que je vais expliquer les règles à Newt et lui faire visiter. C’est son premier jour après tous, » sourit Graves. « Mais vous pouvez retourner à votre bureau, Goldstein. Je m’occuperai de lui. »

Tina a toujours une expression embrouillée sur son visage, mais elle ne discute pas.

Grav- Percival est toujours souriant lorsqu’il offre un siège à Newt sur le canapé près de la fenêtre. Il n’a pas l’air fâcher ou grincheux comme les autres l’ont dit… Ça veut dire que Newt a finalement fait quelque chose de bon? En sachant qu’il va s’entendre avec son nouveau patron, Newt rayonne avec soulagement vers le Directeur. Il doit simplement mettre en pratique les conseils de sa famille.

Theseus serait si fier.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! Je traduis des fics pour pratiquer mon français et j'accepterais tous les commentaires à propos de mon usage de mots et expressions en français. Si vous voyez une erreur, dites-moi s'il vous plaît!


End file.
